Dusze Cieni II
by tpiapiac
Summary: Pozwoliłem sobie oznaczyć, że jest to druga próba napisania tej historii. Wszelkie dodatkowe informacje możecie znaleźć na moim blogu (dusze-cieni.blogspot. com) Fabuła opiera się o relacje Stefana i Katherine, jak również Caroline po przemianie w wampira i Faye. Wszystko wydaje się układać po ich myśli. Do czasu, gdyż do miasteczka zaczynają docierać źli ludzie i ich złe moce...
1. Prolog

**Szczerze przyznam, zupełnie zapomniałem, że mogę wstawić tutaj także polskojęzyczne ff :d**

**Serdecznie więc zapraszam do zapoznania się z moją wizją "Pamietników Wampirów", gdzie nie znajdziecie niczego takiego jak hybryda wampira i wilkołaka, a historia nie zaczyna się od tego, jak to Stefan musiał na nowo przyzywczajać się do szkoły itd. To zupełnie nowy pomysł i mam nadzieję wytrwać w jego tworzeniu (poprzednie ff, które jest bazą dla tego opowiadania, zakończyło się niepowiodzeniem, niemniej powstały jego aż 44 rozdziały).**

**Historia nosi tytuł "Dusze Cieni", zupełnie tak samo, jak jedna z książek. Głównymi bohaterami są przede wszystkim Stefan, Caroline i Katherine, niemniej odnoszę się do wielu innych postaci, zarówno zanych z książek (tylko oryginalnych napisanych przez L. . Pierwszego ghostwrittera nie czytałm, drugiego - Aubrey Clark - także sobie darowałem) i serialowych, także wszelikie podobieństwa do późniejszych twórów sa czysto przypadkowe (o ile jakieś się pojawią).**

**Nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak zaprosić na prolog :)**

* * *

**PROLOG**

Skryta w mroku przed wszelkimi świadkami, stałam za pniem średniej grubości sosny. Nieopodal światło ogniska wysyłało w moim kierunku kilka strumieni ożywczego światła. Czułam w powietrzu specyficzną woń żarzących się w palenisku dębowych pieńków zmieszaną z dymem papierosowym i zapachem alkoholu – jego różnych rodzajów. Ale wśród tej mieszaniny różności, wyraźnie wyczuwałam ten jedyny w swoim rodzaju, perfekcyjny aromat. Idealny i nieskazitelny… Potrafiłam się hamować, ale tym razem byłam zbyt głodna. Już dawno nie miałam nic konkretnego w ustach. Potrzebowałam lepszego, bardziej ożywczego smaku na języku.

Wybrałam. Zwabiłam swoją ofiarę w głąb lasu. Wcale nie trudno było ją za sobą pociągnąć. Nie opierała się w ogóle. Nie miała powodu aby się bać, w końcu byłam dla niej żadnym zagrożeniem. Byłam „ starą przyjaciółką, dziewczyną którą myślała, że zna całe życie". Bardzo możliwe. Brązowe włosy sięgające pasa, oliwkowa karnacja. Duże oczy w kolorze ciemnej czekolady. Średniej wielkości, ale pełne wargi, które mogłyby skusić niejednego adoratora…

Niby nic nadzwyczajnego w jej mniemaniu, do czasu, aż otworzyłam usta tuż przy jej gładkiej, delikatnej i łamliwej jak zapałka szyi. Z wnętrza moich ust wybiegł gardłowy syk. Trójki, pospolicie nazywane kłami podwoiły swoją wielkość i nim zdążyła jakkolwiek zareagować, przebiłam nimi jej wiotką, jaśminową skórę. Niebagatelny smak rozlał mi się na języku. Był jednak nie tak doskonały, jak te które w swoim życiu miałam okazję kosztować. Zmieszany z wódką był nieco upajający, bez wartościowego bukietu zapachowego. Zupełnie jak tanie wino, które serwowali jej koledzy obok…

Puściłam ją, upadła na leśną ściółkę z głuchym łoskotem. Wciąż żyła, bo nie wypiłam jej do ostatniej kropli. Nie dlatego, że była nieapetyczna – w innych okolicznościach, pewnie nie zrezygnowałaby, – tym razem musiałam się powstrzymać i darować jej życie. Łapczywie zagarniała powietrze do ust, ale spazmatyczne oddechy świadczyły o braku sił witalnych z jej strony. Nachyliłam się nad nią i uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie, ale ona zobaczyła tam nie Elenę, a oblicze najgorszego z koszmarów sennych.

- El… - próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale przytkałam jej palec do ust szepcząc, żeby się uspokoiła. Na próżno.

- Cichutko. Jestem Katherine i tym razem nie dam ci umrzeć – powiedziałam półgłosem, nadgryzłam swój nadgarstek skąd od razu uleciało kilka kropel krwi. Wpadło wprost do jej gardła. Zakrztusiła się nie wiedząc co się dzieje, a przecież ja _„pomagałam jej" _i powinna być mi za to wdzięczna.

- Nie wypluwaj – powiedziałam głośniej, ale nie poskutkowało, bo dziewczynie zebrało się nagle na wymioty… Głupia idiotka! – Nie mam czasu na takie zabawy. Wiesz co? Już mnie nie obchodzi, co się z tobą stanie. – Podniosłam się z ziemi i sięgnęłam po jej torebkę. W środku znalazłam oczywiście lusterko, którego potrzebowałam. Spojrzałam na swoje odbicie. W kącikach ust zebrało mi się kilka kropel karmazynowej esencji, które oblizałam koniuszkiem języka. Wrzuciłam puderniczkę z powrotem do jej czarnej, błyszczącej kopertówki i zostawiając ją obok ciała blondynki, ruszyłam w przeciwną stronę.

Przyznawałam szczerze, że interesowałam się tym, gdzie była wtenczas Elena Gilbert, czemu nie na pożegnalnym, wakacyjnym ognisku, nie z przyjaciółmi, z alkoholem i innymi używkami? Przestałam jednak zadawać sobie to samo pytanie w momencie, gdy przekroczyłam teren cmentarza. Była tam. Siedziała skulona, oparta o marmurowy pomnik z wyrytym napisem – zapiskiem dwóch nazwisk, z których żadne było jej bliskie, ale to wiedziałam póki co tylko ja.

Czy było mi jej przykro? Może tak, może nie. Pewne było jedno. Jej życie już nigdy nie będzie wyglądać tak samo. Kąciki moich ust uniosły się mocno do góry, wiktoriański uśmiech wkradł mi się na twarz i w akompaniamencie nocnej ciszy przerywanej od czasu do czasu pohukiwaniem sowy, czy krakaniem wron, zbliżyłam się do niej. Zanim zdążyła w jakiś sposób zareagować – przestraszyć się, zdziwić, zaniepokoić… - wypowiedziałam kilka znaczących słów:

- Nie będziesz o niczym pamiętać…

**()()()**

Z dużego tarasowego okna, obserwowałem wszystko to, co działo się na zewnątrz. Od czasu do czasu jednak, odwracałem głowę, by spojrzeć na swój dawny pokój. Nic się w nim nie zmieniło. Ceniłem sobie fakt, że zawsze mogłem wrócić do tego miejsca i czuć się tak, jakbym nigdy nie odchodził. Do moich nozdrzy dochodził nawet zapach starych pergaminowych dzienników, które z czasem wypełniłem własnymi myślami i ich całą kolekcję, zgromadzoną na przestrzeni kilkudziesięciu lat, ustawiłem chronologicznie na regale. Podszedłem do mahoniowego biurka, polakierowanego ciemnobrązowym impregnatem, pachniało tak jak przed laty, a na jego blacie wciąż widniała plama atramentu, kleks z roku sześćdziesiątego drugiego, zeszłego półwiecza.

Odwróciłem głowę w stronę otwartych na oścież balkonowych drzwi, przez które wlatywał blask księżyca w pełni i oświetlał on prawie całe pomieszczenie. Jedyne, wciąż zacienione miejsce znajdowało się nieopodal wejścia i od drugiej strony, na podwójnym łóżku. Spojrzałem na dębowe wezgłowie, na którym znajdowało się kilka skaz. Zadrapań, jakby odciski pazurów dzikiego kota górskiego, ale jednocześnie pasujące do drobnej, kobiecej dłoni… Dawno temu kazałem sobie je sprowadzić tutaj. Przypominało mi o miłości bez wad, której nigdy nie doświadczyłem…

Niosący się echem skowyt wilka zadzwonił mi w uszach, a sam poczułem nagły skurcz w żołądku. Zastanawiałem się jak daleko mógł być. W tym samym czasie usłyszałem nieśmiałe pukanie, ale zanim odpowiedziałem cokolwiek, ktoś nacisnął na klamkę i otworzył drzwi. Skrzydło uchyliło się ze skrzypnięciem, a za nim stał Zach.

- Więc wróciłeś? – zapytał ze złowrogą nutą w tonie głosu. Zmierzyłem go spojrzeniem.

- Jestem u siebie i chyba mam prawo do prywatności – powiedziałem na wstępie. Przemilczał mój wyrzut. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego kim dla niego byłem i vice versa. Kim on jest dla mnie. W świetle dziennego prawa, mój obecny prawny opiekun – wujek Zach. Ale gdy słońce zachodzi i wszyscy wracają do swoich domów, do rodzin, prawda wychodzi na jaw…

- Wujku… - powiedział do mnie prawie błagalnie. Tak. To ja byłem jego wujkiem, nie na odwrót. W zasadzie i z większa dokładnością, byłem stryjem jego ojca lub ojca jego ojca… Pogubiłem się nieco w naszych relacjach. Nigdy nie byliśmy ze sobą blisko. W przeciwieństwie do mnie, Zach z rodziną od dłuższego czasu zamieszkiwali Mystic Falls, podczas gdy mój dom rodzinny został wzniesiony całkiem niedawno, bo w roku tysiąc siedemset sześćdziesiątym. Był to prezent ojca dla matki będącej w pierwszej ciąży. Był to prezent dla pierworodnego, dla Damona, mojego brata. Niestety późniejsze problemy i brak bezpośredniego następcy jak również śmierć członków rodziny i pewne batalie, wszystko to razem i każde z osobna, przyczyniło się do upadku majątku Salvatorów. A potem to ja odziedziczyłem pensjonat… Czy wobec tego nie mogę mówić, że jestem w domu? U siebie, gdy po prawie dwudziestu sześciu latach wracam na dłużej?

- Zach – wypowiedziałem z mocno wyczuwalnym akcentem. Był to wyraźny znak dla niego, że dyskusja została zakończona.

- Dobrze. Nic więcej nie powiem. Ale jeśli Damon przybędzie za tobą, sam będziesz musiał sobie z nim radzić… - Nie krył się z tym, że nie przepadał za moim bratem. Nic w tym dziwnego, niewielu miał on przyjaciół, nawet wśród kurczącej się rodziny. Gdziekolwiek się pojawiał, siał spustoszenie i grozę. Stwarzał niebezpieczeństwo dla wielu istnień. W taki sposób chciał mnie ukarać. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że mi zależy na tym, by znaleźć w końcu upragniony spokój. Osiąść chociażby na chwilę w jednym miejscu i nie musieć cały czas przemieszczać się z jednego końca świata na drugi… Tymczasem on wolał wieść życie pełne przygód, bez trosk i nie znając umiaru. Był taki jak… Był sobą.

- Wychodzę na chwilę. Nie musisz na mnie czekać – rzuciłem porozumiewawczym tonem. Wiedział, że udaję się na polowanie i nie życzę sobie zbędnego komentarza na ten temat. Uniósł dłonie na wysokość klatki piersiowej, jakby w geście poddania, a za chwilę odwrócił się i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Nie zamknął za sobą drzwi, co zrobił za niego podmuch wiatru, który niechcący wywołałem wybiegając przez okno na zewnątrz…

**()()()**

- Moja głowa… – mruknęłam pod nosem, gdy przebudziłam się w środku nocy. W oddali słyszałam krzyki imprezowiczów, zastanawiałam się co się wydarzyło, ale nie byłam niczego pewna. Kilkukrotnie mrugnęłam chcąc „wyostrzyć" obraz przed sobą. Moje oczy, nie wiedzieć czemu były załzawione. Oblizałam spierzchnięte wargi. Chciało mi się pić. Wstrętny kac… Od zawsze obiecywałam sobie, że będę trzymać fason, ale jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło mi się budzić w środku lasu. Po raz wtórny oblizałam wargi wiedząc, że poprzednio nic to nie dało. W tej samej chwili na języku poczułam ten dziwny, metaliczny posmak. Przełknęłam, ale było jeszcze gorzej. Zebrało mi się na wymioty, odwróciłam głowę i wyrzuciłam z siebie to świństwo. W torebce obok miałam paczkę nawilżających chusteczkę, sięgnęłam po nie i po telefon. Odblokowałam ekran, a wyświetlacz nagle rozbrzmiał szokująco jasnymi kolorami. Zmrużyłam oczy powoli przyzwyczajając się do blasku Poświeciłam nim trochę na otoczenie, potem na siebie. Byłam cała brudna, upaćkana w rdzawym błocie… Nie miałam siły na to, żeby wstać i wrócić do przyjaciół, chciałam zadzwonić, ale jak na złość gubiłam zasięg. Byłam taka zmęczona, taka senna…

Czując na całym ciele dreszcze wywołane wszechogarniającym mnie zimnem, zamknęłam na chwilę oczy. To miał być moment dla regeneracji sił. Ale nawet nie zdałam sobie sprawy z momentu, w którym odpłynęłam do krainy sennych mar.

W pewnym momencie miałam wrażenie, że się uniosłam. Że moje ciało przestało dotykać chłodnej ziemi, a w zamian poczułam ciepły powiew gdzieś nad głową… do nosa docierał intensywny zapach wody kolońskiej, otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam nad sobą mężczyznę. Przystojny, o charakterystycznym typie urody nieznajomy… Po chwili, zasnęłam na dobre.

**()()()**

Tak wiele różnych zapachów, a wśród nich ten jeden jedyny, wyjątkowy, słodki i gorzki jednocześnie… Obracałem głową na boki nie wiedząc dokładnie, z której strony płynie. Skąd dochodzi ta woń… W końcu obrałem pewien kierunek, mylny. Wróciłem na miejsce skąd rozpocząłem wędrówkę, ruszyłem na północ. Znowu źle… Dotarłem do rzeki i mostu Wickery, a tam usłyszałem echo nieodległych krzyków i muzyki.

Poszedłem w tamtym kierunku i z każdym krokiem ten niebezpiecznie idealny zapach umacniał swoją obecność. Czułem to, prawie że całym sobą… Język wysychał ze śliny, palce rąk mrowiły, żyły na ciele zamiennie kurczyły się i rozciągały.

W ciemności, choć wzrok miałem idealny, trudno było mi dostrzec wyraźne kształty. Ostrość i kąty widzenia zostały zakłócone przez niosący się w powietrzu smog i mgłę. Modliłem się w duchu, żeby nie oznaczało to tego samego, co zazwyczaj… Uczuliłem się na spotkania z nim, ale mimo kilku znaków, na szczęście pomyliłem się. I wtedy, gdy miałem wyjść z tego leśnego zaułku, usłyszałem ciche kaszlnięcie. Obróciłem się kilkukrotnie dookoła w celu zidentyfikowania źródła tego dziwnego dźwięku. W końcu dostrzegłem ją. Leżała pod drzewami, prawie niewidoczna w swoim zlewającym się z tłem ubraniu. Zauważyłem jej smukłą, jasną dłoń wystającą zza pnia zrośniętych ze sobą sosen. Podszedłem bliżej, a widok jej krwawiącej szyi wypełnił moją głowę różnymi obrazami…


	2. Rozdział 1

**No to czas na pierwszy rozdział, czyż nie :) **

**Zapomniałem poprzednio nadmienić, że w tej historii występuje kilka nowych postaci. Jedną z nich jest niezwykle ważna Faye Sulez (siostra Meredith) i oniej właśnie trochę więcej w tym rozdziale. Co do samych notek - nie są one specjalnie długie, przez co, mam nadzieję, pojawiać się będą częściej.**

* * *

**1**

- On mnie chyba nie lubi… – stwierdziłam, gdy Zach opuścił sypialnię Stefana. Usiadłam na łóżku, gdzie wcześniej położył się mężczyzna.

- On cię po prostu nie zna.

- Prawda, ale jego spojrzenie mówiło samo za siebie. – Zbagatelizował ten komentarz. – Musisz przyznać, że nie jest zachwycony moją obecnością tutaj.

- Może jest w tym trochę racji – zaśmiał się. Szturchnęłam go łokciem w bok. Oparłam się plecami o wezgłowie dużego mahoniowego łóżka. Doskonale pamiętam jaka była jego historia i cóż… także to w jaki sposób było używane. Wszelkie zadrapania, a nawet wgłębienie w materacu pośrodku.

- Dlaczego nie kupisz nowego? – zapytałam naginając skrzypiące ze starości sprężyny. Uśmiechnął się ponownie, a jego oczy zabłyszczały dobrze znanym mi blaskiem. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na mnie wymownie. Pokręciłam przecząco głową na znak, że ani myślę o tym, o czym on myślał. Bynajmniej znowu po kilkudziesięciominutowej przewie… - Nawet o tym nie myśl. Młodym uczniom ostatniej klasy nie przystoi, by cały wolny czas spędzać w łóżku – udałam powagę sprowadzając go do pionu.

- Kiedy my właśnie powtarzalibyśmy materiał z chemii, biologii, fizyki i matematyki – rzucił porozumiewawczo. Nie sposób było się nie uśmiechnąć, kiedy robił „te" swoje miny. Triki z wykorzystaniem brwi polegające na ich szybkim poruszaniu, co dawało efekt tak zwanej „fali". Położyłam mu dłoń na twarzy chcąc go powstrzymać, a po chwili poczułam na niej jego ciepłe usta. Zagryzłam dolną wargę, jednak szybko się opanowałam.

- Tak czy inaczej, nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. Dlaczego nie wymienisz w końcu tego antyku? – Stuknęłam palcem wskazującym na materac.

- Jest cenny.

- Chyba chciałeś powiedzieć zbędny – poprawiłam go, co także pominął.

- Ma głęboko zakorzenioną wartość sentymentalną – powiedział poważnym tonem. Cholera, on tak na poważnie…

- „Głęboko zakorzenioną wartość" – zacytowałam jego słowa. – Gdzie? W twojej głowie?

- Może… - zmierzył mnie niewinnym spojrzeniem.

- Okay, nie wnikam. – Ucieszył się. – Chciałabym tylko zaznaczyć, że póki to tu leży, nie będziemy zgłębiać razem żadnej wiedzy – powiedziałam dobitnie akcentując każde słowo. Obserwowałam jak jego szeroki uśmiech zmienił się w grymas niezadowolenia.

- Dobra, wyrzucę go – dodał po chwili. – Nastała chwila ciszy. Niemniej spokój tego rodzaju był już znany nam obojgu. Nieraz bardzo pomocny, nieraz niezwykle potrzebny. W tamtym momencie był jedynie przerywnikiem, w teorii i praktyce całkiem zbędnym, jednak dawał kilka minut wytchnienia.

- Jutro pierwszy dzień szkoły. – Ponowił po chwili rozmowę. Co będziesz robić?

- Przyjdę ci kibicować – powiedziałam spokojnie. Spojrzał na mnie smutnie.

- Pamiętasz chyba, że nikt nie może cię zobaczyć, prawda?

- Wiem o tym doskonale, ale co mi pozostaje? Mogłabym ostatecznie, sam wiesz… Wejść na jej miejsce – uśmiechnęłam się chytrze, ale powstrzymał moją ekscytację.

- Katherine, nie zrobisz nic Elenie. Nie po to tu jesteśmy, żeby znowu wszystko psuć, pamiętaj o tym.

- Przecież my niczego nie psujemy. Jakby nie patrzeć to ona jest szkodnikiem. Byliśmy tu pierwsi i teraz wracamy. To nasze miasteczko, nasz dom.

- Masz rację, ale z drugiej strony to jest jej dom także. Mieszka tu od urodzenia, więc także całkiem długo, nieprawa?

- Osiemnaście lat jest niczym w porównaniu do naszego wieku.

- Kitty… - odezwał się. Spiorunowałam go wzrokowo. Wiedział, że wszystkich „misiów, myszek" i innych ssaków, kotów nie cierpiałam najbardziej. Robił to specjalnie, co było zresztą całkiem podobne do jego typu osobowości. Podobnie zresztą jak jego stoicki spokój, niepohamowane ambicje i niemożność zaspokojenia fizycznych potrzeb… Cholerne gry słowne, zbiegi okoliczności i cholerny Salvatore!

- Dobrze! – skapitulowałam. – Schowam się gdzieś, nie bój się. Ale na balu pojawię się osobiście, a do tego zrobię duży show.

- Nie wiem czy Damon da się namówić – zaczął, ale wyjaśniłam mu w prosty i obrazowy sposób jak działa sposób myślenia jego brata.

- Damon plus darmowy alkohol, plus krew niewinnych, gorących nastolatek, jak i same napalone nastolatki, w prostym rachunku daje nam jego obecność. Zresztą, po co ci on? Zapomniałeś o swoich umiejętnościach – kusiłam go. Nie cierpiałam, ale jednocześnie imponowała mi jego „abstynencja". W sumie nie byłam pewna, kiedy ostatni raz skosztował ludzkiej krwi, przynajmniej w porcji pozwalającej normalnie funkcjonować.

- Nie, nie zapomniałem. Pragnę zauważyć, że moje zdolności się nieco osłabiły, poza tym to impreza szkolna.

- Dlatego masz mnie. Ja nie mam zahamowań – zaśmiał się, ale wiedziałam, ze było to nieszczere. Wolałby, abym żyła w celibacie, jak on, a oboje wiedzieliśmy, że Katherine Pierce nie byłaby zdolna do czegoś takiego.

- A jak ktoś cię przyłapie?

- Pomyśli, że to twoja koleżanka Gilbert – rzuciłam, mimo wszystko bez entuzjazmu. Uśmiechnął się przewrotnie. Tak… wyczuł mój brak aprobaty dla ich znajomości, niemniej było to potrzebne. Postronny obserwator mógłby pomyśleć, że to nierozsądne, kiedy utrzymujemy w tajemnicy moją obecność w Mystic Falls, jednocześnie zwracać na siebie uwagę poprzez kontakt Stefana z nią. Otóż Gilbertowie często wyjeżdżali, a to dawało dużą swobodę w „podszywaniu" się pod nią i byciu członkiem społeczności bez ograniczeń. Później wystarczyło po prostu wymazać napotkanym w trakcie osobom pamięć i po krzyku.

- To zarówno rezolutne jak i ryzykowne.

- Chyba nie masz wyrzutów, że trochę naginam prawdę, co? Chciałabym ci przypomnieć, że ty także nie jesteś, jakby to ująć – zamknęłam słowa w wyimaginowanym cudzysłowie – „bez winy", także bez zażaleń proszę. – Uniósł ręce w geście poddania. – No, i to rozumiem. To konkretnie, kiedy wpada szmata Lexi?

- Nie wiem i nie mów tak o niej.

- To było takie przyjacielskie wyrażenie. Nie bój się, się zbiję jej znowu.

- I dobrze, bo fakt, że jesteś starsza, wcale nie daje ci prawa do tego, by się nad kimś znęcać.

- Od razu tam znęcać… Wyrwałam jej raptem tylko dwa żebra – powiedziałam tak, jakby nie miało to żądnego znaczenia, a istotnie, nie miało. – Zrosła się. Przestań się czepiać. Nie lubimy się i tyle w temacie. Koniec dyskusji. Idę pod prysznic.

- Mogę dołączyć?

- Nie.

**()()()**

Godzina dziewiąta rano. Sala o numerze czterysta szóstym była pełna uczniów. Prawie wszystkie ławki były już zajęte, wyjątek stanowiło dwa miejsca, jedno stanowisko na samym przodzie, dosłownie naprzeciwko nauczycielskiego biurka, drugie natomiast, było wysunięte mocno do tyłu. Odseparowane, praktycznie niezauważalne.

- Dzień dobry, chciałbym wszystkich serdecznie powitać. – Do pomieszczenia wszedł wysoki mężczyzna o typowo europejskiej posturze. Skandynawski typ urody: blondyn o szaroniebieskich oczach, przystojny na co zareagowała żeńska część „publiczności". – Nazywam się Alaric Saltzman i od dzisiaj będę waszym nowym nauczycielem historii. Cieszycie się prawda? – uśmiechnął się. Nie spodziewał się oczywiście wiwatów ani oklasków, niemniej doświadczenie zawodowe podpowiadało mu, że w nowym miejscu, lepiej zaczynać od uprzejmości, nawet jeśli miałoby to oznaczać usilne staranie przypodobania się bandzie rozwydrzonych bachorów. W końcu nie po to przybył do miasteczka i postarał się o zatrudnienie na stanowisku historyka, by zaprzepaścić to nieroztropnymi posunięciami…

- Co się stało z trenerem? – Alaric odwrócił skończył pisać swoje, dość niespotykane nazwisko na tablicy, odwrócił się i spojrzał w oczy ucznia, który się odezwał. Chłopak, poczuł się dziwnie skrępowany, wyprostował się na krześle, jakby to właśnie w tej chwili powinien zrobić.

- Widzę, że moja osoba bardzo was obchodzi… - rzucił sam do siebie z nutą posępności w glosie, co starał się ukryć za fałszywą falą śmiechu. – Tak czy inaczej, jak zauważył pan, panie? – zapytał.

- Lockwood.

- Panie Lockwood. Trener już nie uczy, bynajmniej w klasie. Zajmie się drużyną. Szkoła kładzie olbrzymi nacisk na sport, jako że weszła w życie nowa ustawa programowa o stypendiach dla sportowców. Co za tym idzie, ktoś się może już domyśla?

- Więcej nauki. – Mężczyzna oraz kilkoro spośród zainteresowanej tematem młodzieży spojrzało w stronę drzwi, w których pojawił się spóźnialski.

- Salvatore, spóźniony… - Alaric z tajemniczym grymasem „powitał" go na swoich zajęciach. – Proszę, usiądź gdzieś, gdziekolwiek… - rzucił rozglądając się za wolną przestrzenią. Stefan ruszył na w kierunku oddalonego miejsca, które zajmował od jakiegoś czas, jednak w połowie drogi zatrzymał go głos nowego.

- Nie czujesz się tam wyalienowany? Proszę dołącz do nas. Przysuń się i dołącz na przykład do Eleny. W końcu to klasa koedukacyjna… - rzucił od niechcenia, niemniej bacznie obserwował, jak ten powoli przysuwa się do brunetki, niemniej przez cały czas starał się trzymać na dystans. _Ciekawe_... – pomyślał Saltzman.

- Więc… - Alaric rozpoczął, ale przerwał mu ponownie ten irytujący głos… Spojrzał na Tylera Lockwooda i wsłuchał się temu, co ów on ma do powiedzenia.

- Nie zaczynamy zdania od więc – rzucił siląc się na miły ton, niemniej miedzy jego słowami dało się wyczuć ironiczny rechot.

- Wyniósł pan tę wiedzę z domu? – Brunet kiwnął głową zachęcony rozwojem konwersacji. – Otóż wiedzcie, że to jeden z najczęstszych przykładów braku doinformowania – powiedział chóralnym głosem. Chłopak ponownie poczuł się uniżony i potulnie „skurczył" się za ławką. – „Więc" ma takie samo prawo stanąć na początku zdania, jak każde inne słowo. Mówimy, że się nie zaczyna od niego, bo nie słucha się tego z przyjemnością, niemniej nie ma łamiemy tym samym żadnej zasady gramatycznej. Pan Lockwood będzie już teraz o tym wiedział, a dla utrwalenia napisze na poniedziałek drobną pracę na ten temat, ale o tym po lekcji. Dziękuję, to tyle w tym temacie – powiedział wesoło. Coraz bardziej podobała mu się ta „fucha". Czuł, że powoli się rozkręca i teraz może być już tylko lepiej. Odwrócił się, podniósł z zawieszonej pod tablica półeczki kredę i już miał zapisać temat, gdy do drzwi zapukano, a chwilę potem w progu stanęła wysoka wzrostu brunetka o dużych, brązowych oczach. Dziewczyna ukłoniła się lekko i z uśmiechem przedstawiła.

- Dzień dobry, jestem Faye Sulez, nowa uczennica – powiedziała, tak że wszyscy mogli ją usłyszeć. Rozejrzała się po twarzach nowych kolegów, dłużej zatrzymując się na Stefanie, jednak niezauważalnie dla innych. Przynajmniej dla większości… Po chwili odwróciła głowę w kierunku nauczyciela, a kąciki jej ust zadrgały i uniosły się stanowczo do góry odsłaniając jej śnieżnobiałe zęby w wyzywającym uśmiechu.

Alaric Saltzman, nowy nauczyciel historii myślał, iż wszystko układało się po jego myśli, że teraz mogło być już tylko z górki… Jakże się pomylił.


	3. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział drugi. Jest nieco dłuższy od poprzednich wpisów, ale nie chchiałbym nikogo przyzwyczajać do szczególnej ich długości. Zazwyczaj nie będzie tekstu więcej, jak 3 strony A4, także są to granice zarówno minimum, jak i maksimum :)**

* * *

**2**

- Dzień dobry, jestem Faye Sulez, nowa uczennica – powiedziała wyraźnie w taki sposób, że wszyscy w klasie byliśmy w stanie ją usłyszeć. Kątem oka zaobserwowałam, że Stefan Salvatore przez moment intensywnie się jej przypatrywał. Po chwili dziewczyna odwróciła się do nas tyłem i wymieniła kilka zdań z nauczycielem.

- To, może zajmiesz gdzieś miejsce. Dołącz może do… - Alaric zastanawiał się, jednak nim zdążył cokolwiek dodać, uprzedziła go.

- Do Stefana – powiedziała stojąc do niego plecami. Nie mogła więc zauważyć konsternacji malującej się na jego twarzy, jednak nie dodał nic od siebie, jak gdyby był zależny od jej woli. Dziwne.

- Witam was serdecznie. Miło znowu widzieć. – Wyszczerzyła dwa rzędy równiutkich, białych zębów w uśmiechu, co przyznam wywołało u mnie dziwną niechęć do jej osoby…

Salvatore odwzajemnił ten spoufalony gest. Stefan chodził z nami na zajęcia od niecałego miesiąca. Był nowy, a jego rodzina na nowo wprowadziła się do Mysic Falls. W ciągu tych dwudziestu siedmiu dni, jeszcze nie znalazł sobie „miejsca" – pomyślałam, ale zaraz odrzuciłam od siebie tę myśl. Czułam, że bez niego ta szkoła byłaby jeszcze bardziej pusta. – Nie. Chodziło o to, że z nikim na dobrą sprawę nie trzymał. Choć dobrze radził sobie ze sportami, nie należał do żadnej drużyny. Nie miał problemu z nauką, ale też nie wstąpił do żadnego kółka naukowego. Dogadywał się z Mattem i Tylerem, ale nie wychodził z nimi na piwo. Był raczej typem samotnika.

To co się rzucało w oczy najbardziej, fakt że był najprzystojniejszym mężczyzną jaki kiedykolwiek pojawił się w miasteczku… Przynajmniej w moim odczuciu. Niemniej, nie miałam śmiałości nigdy się odezwać, podobnie zresztą jak większość dziewczyn, a jeśli nawet, któraś się odważyła, najzwyczajniej w świecie bagatelizował ich starania. Tłumaczyłam sobie, że właśnie stąd brało się to dziwne poczucie zaciekawienia, gdy tak po prostu, gestem zaprosił Faye, by się do nas dosiadła. Później, gdy powiedziała, że miło „ponownie widzieć", dotarło do mnie, że już się znali. W sumie to tworzyło pewną, logiczną całość. I w tym samym momencie targnęła mną kolejna niewdzięczna emocja, że w przeciwieństwie do nas wszystkich tutaj, ona nie musiała się w żaden sposób starać, by stać się częścią jego enigmatycznego życia. Już brała w nim swój udział i tego jej zazdrościłam. Z pewnością nie tylko ja.

- Co u ciebie? – Z zamyślenia wyrwało mnie jej pytanie. Pytała Stefana. Udawałam, że mnie to nie interesuje i rzeczywiście, starałam się skupić na lekcji, ale gdy tylko się odezwał, czułam jak mięśnie w moim ciele wiotczeją. Coś takiego nigdy mi się nie zdarzało! No, ale z drugiej strony, nie mogło, bo nigdy przedtem nie znaleźliśmy się w takiej odległości, gdzie dzieliło nas zaledwie kilkanaście centymetrów... – Ile to już czasu? Ze dwa lata będą – rzuciła pytającym tonem. Katherine wiedziałaby lepiej – uśmiechnęła się szerzej, ale gdy już miała coś dodać, Stefan wyprzedził ją mówiąc:

- Katherine jest w domu. – powiedział pospiesznie, jakby bał się, że Faye się z czymś wygada. Wcześniej, gdy starałam się skupić na tym, co mówił nauczyciel, teraz, kiedy wspomniał o nieznajomej mi Katherine, nie byłam wstanie nie słuchać… Odchrząknął przerywając chwilę krępującej ciszy.

- To, to… – zatrzymała się, a Stefan pokiwał głową, jakby tłumacząc jej, że się pomyliła. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że w tym samym czasie przypatrywała się mi, choć trafniejszym określeniem byłoby „wwiercała we mnie spojrzenie".

- Przeszkadzamy w czymś? Gilbert, Salvatore? – Alaric rzucił w naszym kierunku. Pokiwałam przecząco głową na znak, że wszystko było w porządku. – Sulez, może chciałabyś w międzyczasie opowiedzieć nam coś o sobie? Co cię sprowadziło do Mystic Falls, czym się interesujesz? – Patrzyłam jak ścisnęła usta w wąską linię. Niemniej, po chwili wstała z miejsca i z przyklejonym na usta uśmiechem, zaczęła opowiadać na swój temat. Nietrudno było zgadnąć, ze tego nie lubiła i w tym momencie pomyślałam, ze jesteśmy do siebie podobne. Ale tylko wtedy.

- Przeprowadziłam się, bo moja siostra zawsze chciała tu mieszkać. Musiałam się na własnej skórze przekonać, co miała na myśli, gdy mówiła o tym miejscu. Poza tym jest to coś, co łączy się poniekąd z moimi ostatnimi zainteresowaniami. – Nie trzeba było być doświadczonym obserwatorem, by wyczuć napięcie między nimi. Coraz bardziej zaczynałam odnosić wrażenie, że tych dwoje łączy ze sobą znacznie więcej niż tylko relacja na linii uczeń i nauczyciel…

- I jak? Podoba się twojej siostrze tutaj?

- Mamy podobne gusta, a mnie zaczyna coraz bardziej.

- Nie o to pytałem. – Słuchałam ich wymiany zdań. Brzmiało to raczej jak bitwa na słowa, aniżeli zwykła konwersacja.

- A o co konkretnie?

- Gdzie jest twoja siostra?

- Nie żyje. – Nagle klasa zamilkła. Usłyszeć można było każdy pojedynczy dźwięk. Skrzypienie krzeseł, obracanie ołówków w palcach, przełykanie śliny. Przez chwilę ubzdurałam sobie, że nawet za głośno oddycham. Na kilka minut nikt się nie odzywał, aż w końcu Saltzman przerwał tę niezręczną ciszę.

- Bardzo mi przykro. Nie chciałem być nachalny.

- Zupełnie szczerze – odpowiedziała, ale wyraz jej twarzy zdradzał, że dalej była uniesiona. Dopiero po chwili zauważyłam, że Stefan chwycił ją za kolano i gładził je kciukiem. _Uspokajał ją_, przeszło mi przez myśl. Zastanawiałam się jakie to ma odniesienie do… do wszystkiego w zasadzie. Ponadto odkryłam w sobie niewłaściwe uczucie, że chciałabym, aby i mnie w ten sposób uspokajał. – Czy to już koniec przesłuchania? – zapytała szorstko, jednak nie czekała długo na odpowiedź. W chwilę później, wstała z miejsca, pozbierała swoje rzeczy, a gdy tylko nacisnęła klamkę, rozbrzmiał dzwonek na przerwę.

**()()()**

- Przepraszam za koleżankę. – Usłyszałam za sobą „ten" głos. Odwróciłam głowę, gdzie spodziewałam się zobaczyć jego właściciela, ale jakie było moje rozczarowanie, gdy wcale go tam nie zastałam. Podrapałam się w prawą skroń sądząc, że najprawdopodobniej mi się przesłyszało, ale gdy ruszyłam w zamierzonym wcześniej kierunku, na mojej drodze stanął właśnie Salvatore.

- Czy ty… – pokiwał głową, rozumiejąc, o co chciałam zapytać.

- Tak. Niemniej, raz jeszcze przepraszam. Musiałaś słuchać naszej paplaniny. Nie widzieliśmy się z Faye jakiś czas.

- Nic się nie stało, rozumiem – zdołałam w końcu wykrztusić z siebie kilka słów. – Choć przyznam, że trochę dziwnie się czułam, gdy mierzyła mnie spojrzeniem. – W duchu karciłam się za długi język i jednocześnie chwaliłam za odwagę, że zdołałam utrzymać jakoś rozmowę.

- Tak… Przepraszam też za to. Jak wspomniałem, nie widzieliśmy się jakiś czas, a ty trochę przypominasz jej moją dziewczynę. To w sumie nawet śmieszne, bo rzeczywiście jesteś całkiem podobna do Katherine. – Uśmiechnął się na wzmiankę o niewiadomym mi dotąd podobieństwie. Przełknęłam ślinę. Zrobiło mi się nagle dziwnie sucho w gardle. Wspomnienie o „byciu razem", całkowicie zbiło mnie z tropu i przez chwilę rozmyślałam tylko nad tym, że Stefan Salvatore nie jest wolny, a ja jestem głupia sądząc, że zwróciłby na mnie uwagę…

- Och… – powiedziałam tylko, siląc się na uśmiech. – Przepraszam, ale muszę poszukać Caroline – powiedziałam pierwsze co przyszło mi na myśl. W duchu przeklinałam się za zły dobór słów. Może i był ze mną w klasie tylko miesiąc, ale z pewnością wiedział, o której dziewczynie mowa i wiedział też, że od pewnego czasu nie ma jej w mieście.

- Jasne, ale możesz sobie oszczędzić poszukiwań, nie ma jej. – To mnie zaskoczył. Nie sądziłam, że interesował się takimi „szczegółami". Przyjrzałam mu się uważnie, co zmotywowało go do pewnego stopnia do wyjaśnień. – To znaczy, w szkole jej nie ma.

- Racja… – przytaknęłam.

- O czym rozmawiacie? – W tym samym momencie obok niego pojawiła się Faye. Wydawała się być dziwne spięta, bynajmniej mogło chodzić o niestosowną pomyłkę sprzed kilkunastu minut. To było cos innego. – A, przepraszam za to dziwne zachowanie w klasie. Mogło być niezręcznie… - uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. Odwzajemniłam gest.

- Nic się nie stało, Stefan właśnie mi tłumaczył, że ci kogoś przypominam. To naprawdę nic istotnego. Znaczy ta pomyłka – Zaczęłam się tłumaczyć, choć ze słowa na słowo plątałam się bardziej. – Znaczy, że jestem do kogoś podobna… Muszę iść – ucięłam milknąc w końcu. _Co mnie opętało_, nawrzucałam sobie w duchu… Ruszyłam w kierunku zupełnie przeciwnym niż zamierzałam pójść, ale wrócenie się byłoby tylko kolejnym szczytem głupoty…

**()()()**

Przez większość drogi ze szkoły do domu nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie ani słowem. Faye miała sporo swoich problemów, nad którymi musiała się zastanowić, ja także operowałem własnym zestawem. Niemniej tuż przy rozwidleniu dróg, gdzie skręcając w prawo doszłoby się do centrum miasteczka, a w lewo do pensjonatu, nagle zatrzymała się wpół kroku. Odwróciłem się w jej stronę zastanawiając, co mogło ją ku temu skłonić. Domyślałem się, ale milczałem.

- Ona wygląda jak Katherine.

- Wiem, mam oczy i widzę – uciąłem.

- I w ogóle nie jesteś ciekaw ani odrobinkę?

- Czego?

- Dlaczego twoja dziewczyna chciała wrócić tutaj po tylu latach, a w zasadzie dopiero teraz, kiedy dodatkowo po świecie krąży jej żywa kopia?

- Niespecjalnie – skłamałem. Oczywiście, że byłem tego ciekaw, ale Katherine nie zdradziła słowem, co ją podkusiło do tego, żeby tu zamieszkać. Ni słowem wspomniała także o czymkolwiek na temat Eleny Gilbert. Mimo tego, że kilkukrotnie zadawałem jej to samo pytanie, bagatelizowała mnie i wykręcała się coraz to różniejszymi wymówkami.

Tak, byłem ciekawy Eleny Gilbert. Po czasie moja ciekawość przerodziła się w pewne pragnienie poznania szczegółów z jej życia. Nie tyle dlatego, że wyglądała jak Katherine, niemniej nie ukrywam, bo to był motor napędowy moich działań. Przestałem się jednak zastanawiać nad cechami wizualnymi, a zgłębiałem raczej wartości jej wnętrza. Często musiałem się z tym kryć, bo Katty niespecjalnie lubiła moje rozważania na temat „zwykłego człowieka"… Tak łatwo zapominała o tym, że kiedyś i my tacy byliśmy… Ona nazywała to naiwnością, głupotą. Ja widziałem w tym więcej życia, w przeciwieństwie do nich, byliśmy zamrożeni i choć mogliśmy przeżyć ich prawnuki i nie zmienić się wcale, nie robiliśmy wprawdzie żadnego kroku naprzód. Od dawien dawna stoimy w miejscu, bez możliwości na poprawę.

- Kłamiesz Stefanie Salvatore. – Przejrzała mnie z łatwością. – To jedna z tych rzeczy, których się nie nauczyłeś od tylu lat.

- Znamy się pół wieku Faye. Oboje się zmieniliśmy. Nie muszę nikogo oszukiwać, by mówić prawdę.

- Kłam lepiej, bo dalej brniesz. – Odetchnąłem głęboko. Czułem się trochę zakłopotany, bo potrafiła przewidzieć każdy mój ruch, nawet te najbardziej błahe, najmniej istotne.

- Dobra. – Skapitulowałem, bo co innego mogłem zrobić w starciu z nią? – Może i jest w niej coś, co mnie zainteresowało, co z tego?

- Nic. Po prostu nie okłamuj mnie, bo tego nie lubię – rzuciła lekko i nucąc nieznaną mi melodię ruszyła naprzód. Nie do końca wiedziałem, czy aby na pewno na tym koniec. Sulez nie poprzestawała tak po prostu na sprawie niezakończonej, a ta na taką wyglądała…


	4. Rozdział 3

**Zapomniałem dodać rozdziału, ale nadrabiam :) Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Dla tych, którzy czytają, proszę o jakiekolwiek info o waszych odczuciach. Śmiało piszcie tu, czy też na twitterze (****_tpiapiac_****) lub blogu (****_Dusze Cieni_****).**

* * *

_Cały dzień zmarnowany_, rzuciłam do siebie pod nosem. Odstawiłam butelkę ulubionego burbonu Damona, zaraz potem jak zrobiłam sobie drinka. Do alkoholu dolałam sobie nieco roztworu z werbeny. Niestety, gdy do moich uszu doszedł głos zbliżającego się Stefana, niechcący przechyliłam fiolkę do góry i cała zawartość szklanej buteleczki wleciała do środka szklanki. Podniosłam szybko naczynie z zamiarem wylania zawartości, jednak było już za późno, mężczyzna stał za mną.

- Co masz dla mnie? – zapytał sięgając po napój.

- Nic dla ciebie, zrób sobie – powiedziałam, jednak skutecznie odwrócił moją uwagę, gdy nasze usta spotkały się po całym dniu rozłąki. To było jedną z niewielu rzeczy, które naprawdę były w stanie odciągnąć moją uwagę od tego, co naprawdę istotne. W tamtej chwili było to na przykład to, aby nie dopuścić do tego, by dowiedział się, co znajdowało się w naczyniu…

- Katherine… Nie bądź samolubna, myślałem że już o tym rozmawialiśmy – powiedział chichocząc pod nosem, odwrócił się, zamieszał trunkiem, by uwolnić jego zapachowy bukiet. Nawet nie zorientował się, że w środku znajduje się działająca jak żrący kwas substancja, która z pewnością zostawi w jego gardle bolesną pamiątkę. Szykowałam się na ostateczną próbę. To było dość płytkie i przewidywalne zagranie, ale z pewnością nie miałby nic przeciwko, wszakże byłoby to „bardzo w moim stylu". Wyobraziłam sobie Damona, który oskarżycielskim tonem mówi dokładnie te same słowa. Idiota. Zgięłam kości śródstopia szykując się do skoku na plecy Stefana. Wszystko można byłoby wytłumaczyć poprzez seks. To jedna z tych rzeczy, które jednocześnie przyciągają i odpychają nas od siebie nawzajem. W naszym wypadku, raczej to pierwsze. Już miałam zamiar się wybić, gdy nagle szklanka po prostu wypadła z jego dłoni i znalazła się kilka metrów nad jego głową. Jako, że byłam niezwykle doświadczoną kobietą, wiedziałam, że takie rzeczy nie działy się samoistnie. Czekałam na to, aż z którejś strony wyłoni się jakakolwiek postać. I tak też się po chwili stało. Obserwowałam złotawy trunek, który powoli kierował się w stronę wyjścia, aż w końcu wpasował się w dłoń wysokiej dziewczyny. Spojrzała na nas z uśmiechem, a następnie wzięła spory łyk napoju. Skrzywiła się czując jego smak. Dla wampirów, poza palącym, sprawiającym wręcz rozrywający ból dodatek, miał także smak, który czuliśmy dopiero gdy udało się nam wyleczyć. Nie żebyśmy mieli to ciągle na języku, było to niczym wspomnienie. Coś jak osmazom w kuchni francuskiej, z tą różnicą, że posmak ten nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych… Whiskey niejako zbijała ziołowy aromat, jednak był on na tyle wyczuwalny, że trudno było cieszyć się smakiem alkoholu w jego obecności...

- Wermut? – zapytała mnie wprost. Nie było w tym nic z ciekawości, doskonale wiedziała, że co jakiś czas zażywam takowych digestifów. Fakt, z Faye nie widziałyśmy się od kilku lat, jednak nie dziwiła mnie jej obecność. Razem z Lexi często odwiedzały Stefana pod moją nieobecność. Ktoś musiał nad nim czuwać, gdy ja nie mogłam…

Spojrzałam na nią z ukosa, ona także na mnie patrzyła. Przez chwilę żadna nie spuszczała drugiej z linii oczu. Jednak po chwili, rysy jej twarzy złagodniały, brunetka uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do mnie. Po drodze pozbyła się werbeny wylewając zawartość szklanki do doniczki z rozrośniętym już figowcem. Biedne drzewko, już tyle przeszło.

- Faye… – udałam radość i z przyklejonym do twarzy uśmiechem, podeszłam do niej i uściskałam ją. Gdyby nie fakt, że była jedną z najpotężniejszych czarownic jakie spotkałam w całym swoim życiu, mogłabym uczynić to o wiele silniej. Nie chwaląc się, udało mi się samym przytuleniem, złamać kilka kręgosłupów.

- Jak się miewasz przyjaciółko – rzuciła z sztucznym zainteresowaniem. Doskonała z niej aktorka, więc wybitnie udawała ciekawość. Pozory, które Stefan brał za rzeczywistość i póki nie miał świadomości, że to tylko pozorna uprzejmość, wszystko było dobrze.

**()()()**

_Moja głowa. Nie otwierając oczu, podniosłam powoli rękę i przyłożyłam ją do czoła, było gorące. Syknęłam z bólu, bo całe moje ciało przeżywało męczarnie. Nieprzyjemne wrażenia potęgowało narastające dudnienie dochodzące zewsząd, ale jednocześnie nie byłam w stanie sprecyzować skąd dokładnie… Podniosłam powieki, by po dwóch sekundach natychmiast je zacisnąć z powrotem. Obróciłam się na bok, by przy kolejnej próbie wybudzenia się, uniknąć spotkania wzroku z promieniami słonecznymi, które smugami wpadały przez nieduże, okrągłe okno u szczytu przeciwległej ściany, a które zatrzymywały się dokładnie na mojej twarzy. Zanim podjęłam kolejne starania, wzięłam głęboki oddech – starałam się, choć na chwilę wyjść obronną ręką w starciu z miażdżącymi dolegliwościami. Wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech. Spazmatyczne, płytkie łapanie powietrza, nie tak to powinno wyglądać. Zatrzymałam się, by po chwili nabrać głęboko powietrza i wtedy też poczułam jak do mojego nosa dociera dziwny aromat. Zapach, na który składało się kilka różnych woni. Piżmowe perfumy kobiece, zmieszane z rześkim zapachem męskiej wody kolońskiej, co jeszcze… Pizza? Tak, czułam ser i sos pomidorowy, i salami… Mmm… Nagle zrobiłam się przeraźliwie głodna._

_Otworzyłam powoli oczy. Tak, po tej stronie łóżka było ciemniej, idealnie. Chwilę mi zajęło, aby przyzwyczaić się do panujących warunków. Zamrugałam kilkukrotnie, a potem ponownie ze dwa razy sądząc, że mam przewidzenia, ale definitywnie nie byłam u siebie… Nie wyglądało to na sypialnię Eleny, ani tym bardziej Bonnie, u której zatrzymywałam się najczęściej. Gdzie ja do cholery byłam?!_

_Zaczęłam błądzić we wspomnieniach mając nadzieję natrafić na jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienie lub wskazówkę dotyczącą swojego, aktualnego położenia. Niemniej pustka ogarniała moją głowę, zupełnie jak nieustający ból. Im bardziej głowiłam się nad tym, tym bardziej oddalałam się od odpowiedzi. Pamiętałam ognisko – impreza z okazji… Nie wiem, ale, tego akurat nie musiałam wiedzieć. A dalej nic, pustka._

Weszłam do dużego pokoju, gdzie w fotelu siedziała już Alexia. Po prawej stronie wygodnego mebla stał drugi, przeznaczony dla mnie, a między nimi mały, okrągły stolik z ciemnego drewna. Na jego blacie leżał cały asortyment pomocy, które w ostatnim czasie służyły blondynce do jednoczesnej pomocy i znęcania się nade mną, nad moimi zmysłami i pragnieniami z nimi związanymi. Niespiesznie podeszłam do swojego siedziska, usadowiłam się odnajdując wygodną pozycję. Nie było mi to w ogóle potrzebne, była to raczej gra na czas – przygotowanie do „egzaminu". Pragnęłam w końcu ukończyć ten etap, zdać test i powrócić do życia, które mi odebrano.

- Kontrolujesz się, to bardzo dobrze – powiedziała, a ja nagle poczułam się dumna z tego powodu. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Pamiętałam pierwszą lekcję, gdy podstawiła mi pod nos szklankę z krwią pochodzącą z medycznego punktu zbiórki. Schłodzona paczuszka nie wyglądała apetycznie, jednak aspekt wizualny nie przeszkodził mojej nowej naturze wzburzyć się, ukazać mentalność drapieżnika. Był to chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy moje żeby tak bardzo zabolały. Kły wydłużyły się do niebagatelnych rozmiarów, były większe, grubsze niż za pierwszym razem, gdy po raz pierwszy skosztowałam życiodajnej esencji.

Tym razem jucha nie była już takim wabikiem. Przyzwyczaiłam się do jej metalicznego smaku i zapachu. Za życia uczyłam się o tym na biologii: erytrocyty, czyli czerwone krwinki, pełniły istotne funkcje życiowe, między innymi przenosiły tlen do wszystkich członków ciała. W zasadzie było to zadaniem hemoglobiny, inaczej zwanego czerwonego barwnika, w którym zawarte są atomy żelaza. W reakcji chemicznej metal łączy się z tlenem, dlatego mówimy o czynności transportowej. Ale stąd też ludzki sąd o tym, że posoka ma smak metaliczny, bo występujące w niej żelazo. Pamiętam kiedyś na zajęciach, ktoś, chyba słodki Matty, zapytał nauczyciela o to, jak smakuje krew? Rozbawiła mnie odpowiedź Tylera Lockwooda o tym, żeby polizał metalową rurkę, bo w istocie to bardzo zbliżona klasa smakowa. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem.

Teoretycznie człowiek nie jest w stanie wyczuć jaką woń roztacza po sobie „farba". Jedynie nieliczni SA do tego zdolni. To jak ze smakiem umami. Do roku dwutysięcznego, niewiele osób wiedziało o jego istnieniu, a i dalej niewiele osób go uznaje, bo to wiedza stricte niepotrzebna. Coś jest albo dobre, albo nie. Pomyślałam o smaku krwi, ale nadal hamowałam w sobie odruchy. Mogłam to robić zupełnie bezpiecznie, nie narażając się na wizyty bestii, która skrywała się wcale nie tak głęboko, gdzieś we mnie.

Z Branson trenowałyśmy już prawie miesiąc, nareszcie z pozytywnymi efektami. Od tygodnia mogłam zaobserwować takowe postępy. Jedyne co stało na przeszkodzie to ona, a raczej jej decyzja o tym, czy mogłam wrócić do domu, czy to jeszcze nie ten czas. O ucieczce nie było mowy, Lexi to doskonały tropiciel, za pierwszym razem odszukała mnie po godzinie, za drugim zajęło jej to zaledwie kwadrans, a gdy siliłam się na trzecie podejście, zdusiła moje chęci w zarodku…

- Myślę, że jesteś gotowa – orzekła. Spojrzałam na nią niepewnie. Uśmiechnęła się, co było istotnym potwierdzeniem jej słów. Alexia podczas nauki się nie uśmiechała. Mówiła, że te zajęcia są ratunkiem dla mnie, że jestem jak żołnierz w armii, oczywiście podwładny trep, nie żaden kapral. Jedyny żart jaki był z nami obecny i tyczył się wojska to stwierdzenie, że od czasu armii nie uśmiechnęła się ani razu. Dziwnie ironiczne słowa, zważywszy na fakt, że była to kobieta wiekowa i niejedną wojnę już przeżyła…


	5. Rozdział 4

_A red river of screams, underneath _

_Tears in my eyes, underneath_

_Stars in my black and blue sky_

_And underneath, under my skin _

_Underneath, the depths of my sin_

_Look at me, now do you see?_

Refren jednej z moich ulubionych piosenek rozbrzmiał gdzieś niedaleko mnie. Spojrzałam sceptycznym wzrokiem na skórzany worek leżący na okrągłym blacie szklanego stolika. Telefon. Siedziałam na drewnianym, białym krześle przed jedną z kawiarenek w miasteczku. Starałam się skupić na tym, co zamierzałam napisać, jednak Adam Lambert nie przestawał śpiewać w tle. Ktoś usilnie starał się ze mną skontaktować. Sięgnęłam ręką do torby, z której po pewnym czasie wyciągnęłam sporych rozmiarów komórkę. W duchu obiecałam sobie, że zanim gdziekolwiek wyjdę, wypakuję niepotrzebne rzeczy, które tylko zagracały przestrzeń…

- Elena? – usłyszałam w słuchawce mojego telefonu komórkowego. Jenna. Zawsze dziwiło mnie w takich chwilach pytanie o imię, bo to przecież głupie, prawda? Wybierając konkretny numer, chyba nie spodziewamy się usłyszeć jako odbiorcy innej niż zamierzona osoby?

- Tak, coś się stało, że tak długo dzwoniłaś? – zapytałam z czystej ciekawości.

- Co? Nie, dopiero pierwszy raz dzwonię. Chciałam zapytać, o której zamierzasz wrócić, bo nie wiem, na którą godzinę wstawiać obiad? I co z twoim bratem, nie spotkałaś go gdzieś po drodze?

- Nie, a co z nim?

- Wyszedł z April i przepadł jak kamień w wodę. No nic, pewnie wróci dopiero wieczorem. Tak czy siak, co z tym obiadem?

- Zrób jak uważasz, ja mogę sobie odgrzać – powiedziałam. Rozejrzałam się po parku. Kilka znajomych twarzy, jednak nikogo takiego, kto ewentualnie mógłby wiedzieć cokolwiek na temat Jera. Pewnie znowu wyłączył telefon. Byłyśmy z Jenną weterankami podobnych sytuacji. Dawało to nieco do myślenia, szczególnie po tym, gdy kiedyś wrócił cały posiniaczony, bo pobił się z Tylerem o jakąś głupotę.

- Jesteś pewna? – zapytała niepewnie. Odruchowo pokiwałam głową, uśmiechnęłam się po chwili do so siebie z tego powodu. Eleno, wariujesz, pomyślałam nad swoim zachowaniem, co zdarzało się ostatnimi czasy coraz częściej. A w zasadzie od pewnego konkretnego momentu w czasie…

- Tak. Nie ma problemu. To wszystko? – zapytałam po chwili dwustronnego milczenia. – A, Jen… – zaczęłam, a gdy wyczułam, że słucha, kontynuowałam – Nikt się nie obrazi, jeśli ostatecznie będzie chińszczyzna. – Usłyszałam jak się śmieje.

- Oczywiście, chyba nie myślałaś, że coś ugotuję, prawda… - Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Jakże mogło być inaczej. W naszej rodzinie tylko tata znał się na gotowaniu. Dziwne, ale żadna z kobiet, bez wyjątku, niespecjalnie znały się na gotowaniu, ani też na sprzętach kuchennych. – Dobra. Nie zabieram ci już czasu. Do wieczora.

- Pa. – Rozłączyłam się, a następnie odszukałam powiadomienia. Pamiętając słowa ciotki o tym, że dzwoniła do mnie tylko raz, znaczy że kto inny robił to przed nią. Spojrzałam na ekran mojej komórki, gdzie wyświetliła się wiadomość o tym, że to Bonnie starała się ze mną skontaktować. Odszukałam jej numer i oddzwoniłam. Tym razem to ja czekałam dłuższą chwilę. Bezskutecznie. Zastanawiałam się tylko, co tak ważnego się stało, że próbowała tego aż czterokrotnie.

Odłożyłam słuchawkę z powrotem do torby. Odetchnęłam głęboko, sięgnęłam po notatnik, jednak gdy tylko go podniosłam, długopis wysunął się z między kartek, upadł i potoczył z górki kilka metrów dalej. Ostatecznie odbił się od podeszwy odwróconego do mnie tyłem mężczyzny. Podeszłam bliżej mając nadzieję, że nawet nie zauważy mojej obecności, jednak po chwili sam zwrócił uwagę na moją zgubę. Sięgnął po nią i rozejrzał się wokół szukając właściciela. Stałam przed nim jak słup soli, zmrożona faktem, że był to Stefan Salvatore. Spojrzał na mnie z nieukrywanym zaciekawieniem. Pomachał mi przed oczami moim różowym długopisem w charakterystyczne, niebieskie misie, którym się dokładnie przyjrzał chwilę wcześniej… Parsknął śmiechem pod nosem.

- Słodkie – rzucił z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy. Czułam za to jak moja robi się cała czerwona. Dlaczego za każdym razem udawało mu się doprowadzić mnie do takiego stanu? Zawstydzał mnie samą swoją obecnością. – Proszę. – Wyciągnął dłoń podając mi moją własność. Starałam się nie, ale niestety nasze dłonie spotkały się. Elektryzujący… No właśnie, co takiego? Jakkolwiek nie nazwać tego „dotyku", było to niesamowite doznanie. Czyżby i on to poczuł, bo spojrzał na mnie, w zasadzie nie na mnie, ale „przeze mnie"… Coś nie do opisania. Nagle poczułam się taka… Taka niezwykle malutka, a zarazem byłam kimś wartym uwagi. Dziwne. Przełknęłam ślinę, ale gdy zewsząd wszelkie dźwięki nagle ucichły, odniosłam wrażenie, że było to niczym spuszczenie bomby, tak głośne.

- Dziękuję – powiedziałam po chwili, przełamując tym samym niezręczną chwilę obopólnego milczenia.

- Przepraszam, ale… - Gestem wskazał na kawiarnię i nie mówiąc nic więcej odszedł w stronę wejścia do budynku. Ja także wróciłam na swoje miejsce. Niemniej zupełnie nie mogłam się skupić, a pomysł na zakończenie wątku pisanej przeze mnie historii, nagle wyparował z mojej głowy. Pozbierałam swoje rzeczy i już miałam odchodzić, gdy ktoś stanął przede mną, a jego cień zasłonił padające w moją stronę promienie słońca. Podniosłam głowę do góry, ale w pierwszej chwili, ze względu na słońce za postacią, nie byłam w stanie ocenić kim jest ta osoba. Dopiero po kilku sekundach moje oczy przyzwyczaiły się do panujących warunków.

- Caroline?! – rzuciłam głośniej, ale nieco mniej pewnie.

- Elena. – powitała mnie z uśmiechem. – Dawno się nie widziałyśmy, co u ciebie?

_Co u mnie? Cholera dziewczyno, to ty zniknęłaś na prawie miesiąc! _– w głowie tak wyglądała moja odpowiedź, jednak nie mogłam jej użyć. Nie moja sprawa, pewnie miała ważne powody, żeby ominąć szkołę, ważne egzaminy i nic nam przy tym nie mówiąc.

- Ja… Świetnie, a u ciebie? Z rodziną wszystko w porządku? – zapytałam grzecznie. Chyba taka była wersja pani szeryf. Sama już nie pamiętałam dokładnie, jak wyjaśniła zniknięcie córki, niemniej zrobiła to dopiero po tygodniu. W ten sam dzień Jeremy wywinął jakiś numer i Jenna została wezwana na dywanik. Usłyszała rozmowę obok, ale z tego, co mówiła to było dość dziwne, bo Elizabeth Forbes sama nie wyglądała na przekonaną, co do tych wyjaśnień.

- Co? – zawahała się – A tak! Świetnie.

- Można by rzec, że więzy krwi zostaną zachowane – Caroline zaśmiała się na usłyszany komentarz. Spojrzałam za siebie i zobaczyłam Stefana… Co on tu znowu robił? Niemniej wszelkie wątpliwości zostały rozwiane w chwili, gdy wręczył Caroline kubek z kawą – Gotowa? – zapytał blondynki, a ja stałam obok nie wiedząc, co się dzieje. Kiedy oni niby zdążyli się zaprzyjaźnić?

- Tak. Spotkamy się na dniach? Ty, ja i Bonnie, i oczywiście drinki?

- Niby jak masz zamiar kupić alkohol… Care? – Stefan, spojrzałam na niego, ale on uporczywie wpatrywał się w moją, a właściwie naszą koleżankę.

- No co? Z Lexi już jest okay. Nauczyła mnie kilku sztuczek… Nawiasem mówiąc, czeka na ciebie w domu – odpowiedziała mu filuternie, czego ja kompletnie nie rozumiałam. Tu było za dużo nowości, by zastanawiać się kim jest tajemnicza Lexi. Bardziej interesowała mnie ich tajemnicza znajomość. Czyżby dni, w których nie widywałam go na zajęciach spędzili razem? Nie, na pewno nie. Ale, jesli nie, to co? To się kupy nie trzymało! Dlaczego ona?

- Naprawdę? Katherine tam jest. Mam nadzieję, że się nie pozabijają… – Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem, jednak w tamtym momencie, nawet nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, jak bliskie rzeczywistości jest słowo „zabić".

- A ja wręcz przeciwnie. Oby Lex ją wykończyła.

- Kontrowersyjne życzenie.

- Nie darzę jej szczególną sympatią, chyba rozumiesz moje pobudki, prawda?

- Nieważne. Rób jak chcesz, nie będę wnikać, a co do spotkania…

- Wykluczone. Nie zostaniesz zaproszony na nasze babskie pogaduchy.

- Dobra... Więc spotkamy się na miejscu – powiedział. – Faye z pewnością chętnie się rozerwie. Lexi zresztą też…

- Mogę je zabrać ze sobą, Elena i Bonnie pewnie chętnie poznają nowe twarze. Tak na marginesie, kim jest Faye? – zapytała go, co by znaczyło, że nie we wszystkim jest taka poinformowana. Nie wiedzieć czemu, cieszył mnie taki obrót spraw, _o których nie wiedziałam nic_.

- Stara przyjaciółka.

- Jak stara?

- Bardzo. – Czyżbym wyczuwała dwuznaczność? Przyglądałam się z ukosa ich wymianie zdań. Chyba zupełnie zapomnieli o mojej obecności. Trochę to frustrujące, że o niczym nie miałam pojęcia, a żadne nie kwapiło się żeby mnie wtajemniczyć lub chociażby odejść od zajmowanego przeze mnie stolika.

- To… - W końcu udało mi się przebić w ich dialogu. – Zdzwonimy się, tak?

- Ja zadzwonię. Zgubiłam telefon i stary numer jest już nieaktywny, także… - wyjaśniła.

- Okay. Wybaczcie, ale mam kilka spraw. – Rzuciłam nie bardzo wiedząc, co więcej mogłabym powiedzieć. – Cześć.

- Pa. – Usłyszałam za sobą Caroline. Odwróciłam głowę i kątem oka zauważyłam jak uśmiechają się do siebie, nawet na mnie nie spoglądając.

Najbardziej niezręczna sytuacja w jakiej kiedykolwiek się znalazłam? Niech pomyślę… Pewnie wtedy, gdy Matt zaprosił mnie na randkę, a ja myśląc, że to Tyler stroi sobie ze mnie żarty, wyrzuciłam bukiet z nieprzeczytanym bilecikiem do śmieci… Porównując tamto z tym, sprzed chwili… No właśnie…

**()()()**

- Więc… Ty i Elena, tak?

- Co ja i Elena?

- Tylko mi nie mów, że cię nie ciekawi?

- W sensie?

- Ogólnie. Nie zastanawiałeś się dlaczego wygląda jak Katherine? Albo dlaczego za każdym razem, gdy jest obok, krzyżujesz ze sobą kciuk z palcem wskazującym?

- Mam taki tik.

- Jasne.

- Caroline… – specjalnie przedłużył. Chciał mi w ten sposób dać jasno do zrozumienia, że to koniec dyskusji.

- Nie przejmuj się, nie powiem Katherine. Ewentualnie gdybyś chciał ją zostawić dla Eleny, jestem stanowczo za. – Irytował się, wyglądał wtenczas naprawdę zabawnie. Lekcje odbyte w towarzystwie Alexi miały kilka dodatkowych plusów i jednym z nich było to, że mogła mi co nieco powiedzieć o każdej z osób, z którymi na pewno się zetknę w swoim nowym życiu. Przyznaję otwarcie, że najwięcej informacji chłonęłam na temat Stefana, Damona i Katherine. To była najlepsza ze słyszanych historii.

- Powiem raz i zakończymy ten temat na tym co usłyszysz z pierwszego źródła, okay?

- Śmiało.

- Tak. Zastanawiałem się całkiem długo nad pierwszym z twoich pytań, a druga sprawa jest nierealna. Sądzę, że nie nudziłaś się z Lex przez cały ten czas. Wnioskuję też, że musisz wiedzieć doskonale, że miedzy mną i Katherine jest coś poważnego, dzieje się tak od ładnych kilkudziesięciu lat. Poza tym, pochodzę z czasów, gdy parom nie wypadało afiszować się ze swoimi związkami.

- Ale twoje czasy się skończyły. Teraz jesteś w moich i chyba muszę ci pokazać, o co w tym chodzi.

- Mieliśmy skończyć ten temat. Lepiej powiedz mi jak masz zamiar wyjaśnić swoje zniknięcie. Odniosłem wrażenie, że Gilbert coś wyczuła, domyśla się, że prawdziwy powód twojego wyjazdu to zupełnie inna sprawa.

- Nie bój się, już ja coś wymyślę. A tak w ogóle, gdyby cię dalej nie ciekawiła ta druga ze spraw, nie byłbyś taki zdystansowany i to po fakcie. Ot co, taka moja opinia, gdybyś chciał wiedzieć.

- Nie prosiłem o to.

- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, niestety. Ale sam wiesz doskonale, że mnie trudno jest się powstrzymać w takiej kwestii.

- Tak, niestety wiem… To jedna z tych cech, które uległy spotęgowaniu. – Zaśmiał się.


End file.
